


Midnight Snack

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Series, Soulless Darla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla gets hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> BtVS: Darla/Drusilla - midnight snack

Darla got up and sat on the bed when she heard a noise. It was Drusilla, who was up and putting on her pitch-black dress, as if getting ready to go out. Removing the sheets to reveal her naked body, the older vampire walked towards the younger one grinning.

"Leaving without me, Dru?"

"Oh, I didn't want to disturbe your sleep" Drusilla whispers in a soft voice. "I'm hungry, so I thought of fetching a meal while the sun is still down, the stars will guide me to it…"

"I'm sure they will, Dru" Darla smiles, tenderly caressing her hair. "But I think I'll join you… grandmommy needs some blood too."

Drusilla, ecstatic at the prospect of the two of them hunting together, clapped her hands and chuckled excitedly. "Oh, that's wonderful" 

"Come on Dru" Darla smirks, already dressed, grabbing Drusilla's arm. "Let's go get our midnight snack."

With a small laugh, Drusilla interlocks her arm with Darla's and the two leave the room to search for a poor, innocent victim.


End file.
